supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Agent J.J. Winchester
Über mich Ich liebe Supernatural. Ich will jede Folge schauen und werde helfen die Informationen in diesem Wiki zu erweitern. Wenn irgendjemand fragen hat könnt ihr gerne zu mir kommen. Zu meiner Clique hier im Wiki gehören: Castiel 41 McGillicuddy Mlgrsd Abaddon67 Jinni16 Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Monster * Dean Winchester * Tod * Waffen des Himmels * Chronokinese * Elfen Von mir erstellte Seiten Wesen * Rawhead * Kobold * Gorilla Wölfe * Geflügelte Affen * Greif * Baku * Loch Ness Monster Fähigkeiten * Thermokinese * Terrakinese * Präkognition * Immunität * Superagilität * Fliegen * Pathokinese Charaktere * Steven Groves * Clifford Henshaw * Lillian O'Grady * Meredith Jane Allen * Charlie (Mensch) * Bloody Mary(Charakter) * Trevor Sampson * Magnus Formwandler * Cacao * Randa Moreno * Ian * Alphadschinn * Alphaskinwalker * Moishe Campbell * Arlene Campbell * Heather * Jenny Greentree * Merrick * Christopher Sherman * Jenny Klein * Roger (Der Krieg) * Castiels weibliche Hülle * Dagon * Mandy (Kellnerin) * Asmodeus * Borger Hexe * Tasha Banes * Patience Turner * Jessica (Sensenmann) Waffen * Elfenschwert * Ring des Krieges * Ring der Hungersnot * Ring des Todes * Rote Pumps * Excalibur * Artemis Messer * Artemis Bogen und Pfeile * Drachenblut Schwerter * Schwert der Grigori Schauspieler * Kathryn Love Newton * Briana Buckmaster Episoden * Anime **Temptation of the Demon **Everlasting Love **The Spirit of Vegas **Moonlight **Nightmare **Darkness Calling **What Lives in The Lake **Reunion **Devil's Trap **In My Time of Dying **Rising Son **Crossroad **Loser **What Is And What Should Never Be **All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1 (Anime) **All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2 (Anime) *Richtige **Verlorene Schwestern **ScoobyNatural **Prophet and Loss **Lebanon (Episode) **Ouroboros **Peace of Mind **Don't Go in the Woods *Serien **Supernatural: Wayward Sisters Zauber, Rituale und Symbole * Hausreinigungsritual * Anasazi Symbole Sonstiges * Instagram * Chuck Shurleys Haus * Moishe Campbells Tagebuch * Die fünf Monster Familien Meine Lieblings Charaktere(Gut) # Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester # Jack Kline # Bobby Singer # Ellen Harvelle # Samandriel Meine Lieblings Charaktere(Böse) # Meg (Dämon) # Dean Winchester (Dämon) # Azazel # Ruby(Staffel 3) Meine Lieblings Monster # Vampire # Amazonen # Jefferson Starships # Arachne # Drachen Lieblings Götter # Loki # Leshii # Holdenacar # Vesta # Veritas Wenn ich am liebsten Killen würde # Mary Winchester # Luzifer # Ruby(Staffel 4) # Metatron # Crowley Lieblings Staffeln # Staffel 11 # Staffel 5 # Staffel 10 # Staffel 8 # Staffel 9 # Staffel 3 # Staffel 1 # Staffel 4 # Staffel 2 # Staffel 6 # Staffel 7 # Staffel 12 Lieblings Folgen Staffel 1 * [[Die Frau in Weiß|'Die Frau in Weiß']] * Haut * Zu Hause * Albtraum * Menschenjäger * Eine Hexe kehrt zurück * [[Teufelsfalle|'Teufelsfalle']] Staffel 2 * [[Während ich starb...|'Während ich starb...']] * Mörderburg * Die üblichen Verdächtigen * Gejagt * Tricks und Legenden * Herz * [[Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte|'Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte']] * [[Der Sturm bricht los (1)|'Der Sturm bricht los (1)']] * [[Der Sturm bricht los (2)|'Der Sturm bricht los (2)']] Staffel 3 * Den Kindern geht es gut * Gute-Nacht-Geschichten * [[Übernatürliche Weihnachten|'Übernatürliche Weihnachten']] * [[Und täglich grüßt...|'Und täglich grüßt...']] * Kriegsrecht * Die Zeit läuft ab Staffel 4 * Lazarus erhebt sich * Monsterfilm * [[Schulzeit|'Schulzeit']] * Dieses Leben ist ätzend * [[Das Monster am Ende des Buches|'Das Monster am Ende des Buches']] * Grabräuber * Luzifer erhebt sich Staffel 5 * Mein Name ist Luzifer * Die falschen Götter * Die Kinder sind unsere Zukunft * [[Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden|'Wie im Himmel, so auf Erden']] * Die Hoffnung stirbt... * Sam, durchgeknallt * [[Die Engel wachen über Dich|'Die Engel wachen über Dich']] * Blutiger Valentinstag * [[Sonnenfinsternis|'Sonnenfinsternis']] * [[Sein letzter Trick|'Sein letzter Trick']] * [[Schwanenlied|'Schwanenlied']] Staffel 6 * Zwei Jäger und ein Baby * [[Immer Ärger mit Bobby|'Immer Ärger mit Bobby']] * [[Kleine grüne Männchen|'Kleine grüne Männchen']] * Wie man einen Drachen tötet * ...da war’n sie alle weg * [[Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse|'Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse']] * Nur ein Zeichen Staffel 7 * Zeit zu heiraten * Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden * Vatertag * [[Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent!|'Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent!']] Staffel 8 * Herzschmerz * Southern Comfort * Verzerrte Gegenwart * Blutiges Spiel * [[Wie die Zeit vergeht|'Wie die Zeit vergeht']] * [[Jeder hasst Hitler|'Jeder hasst Hitler']] * Rückkehr der Titanen * Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder * [[Taxi Driver|'Taxi Driver']] * Pac-Man Fever * [[Opfer|'Opfer']] Staffel 9 * Ein Engel für Sam * Ich bin kein Engel * Pyjamaparty * [[Hundstage|'Hundstage']] * Bad Boys * [[Endlich wieder Jungfrau|'Endlich wieder Jungfrau']] * Der Wolf im Schafspelz * [[Das große Fressen|'Das große Fressen']] * [[Meta-Fiktion|'Meta-Fiktion']] * Stairway to Heaven * [[Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr|'Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr']]